


First times

by Tarlosformeplease



Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: :), Birthday, First Times, I suck at tagging, M/M, TK and Carlos with twins, Tarlos - Freeform, crawling, i'm sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: TK and Carlos' kids are doing punch of stuff for the first time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), TK Strand/Owen Strand
Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738459
Kudos: 68





	First times

''Carlos hurry!'' TK shouted from the baby room. Carlos ran as fast as he could, the first thing in his mind that something had happened but when he finally go to the baby room, he couldn't feel happier. TK was almost jumping with happiness that had filled his whole body. ''Look they're crawling''. The smile on TK's face was the biggest Carlos has ever seen. 

''That's amazing'', Carlos said and laid his arm on his husband's waist, pulling him closer to his side. They both looked at the twins with wide smiles on their faces. 

''They're growing up way too fast'', TK said wrapping his arms over Carlos placing his head on Carlos' chest, never taking his eyes from Daniel and Charlotte. 

''You're right. Soon they'll be all grown up and get married and have children of their own. We're going to get old'', Carlos said and TK lifted his eyes to meet Carlos'. 

''Charlotte will never get an boyfriend, I won't let her do that'', TK said shaking his head. ''She will always be my baby girl and I won't let those evil men to take her away from me''. 

''I know. It's going to be you who will tell that to her, when she get's an actual boyfriend'', Carlos said laughing at TK's expression. 

''Oh it's easy. I'll tell that boy that her papa has a gun and he isn't afraid to use it''. 

''You're actually right. No one will ever hurt our daughter, or our son''. 

''They will always be our little babies, even thought they grow up'', TK said and kissed Carlos' cheek. 

\---

''...Happy Birthday Daniel and Charlotte. Happy birthday to you!'' Everyone sang to the now 1 year old twins. 

''My little sweetheartstjhmn are 1. I feel so old'', Owen said brushing his hand over his hair. ''Soon i'll lose my hair, my beautiful hair''. 

''Dad, your hair is just fine'', TK laughed as he picked Daniel up, who let out a small chuckle. ''Besides, tomorrow's your last chemo session. How are you feeling?'' 

''I'm fine, can't wait to be cancer free again'', Owen said and took Daniel from TK. 

''Me neither. The day I found out was the scariest of my life'', TK said looking at his father, who was smiling at Daniel who was giggling in his arms. The look on his father's face made him smile even more, he never knew how good his father really was with children, maybe because he was the only child and he had never seen his father with little babies. 

''Yeah mine too'', Owen said. He couldn't even believe how long he had kept his cancer from his son and how good it felt, when he had finally gotten it out off his chest.

''Glandpa''. Was heard from Owen's lap. Both TK and Owen looked at the small boy with shocked expressions painted on their faces. 

''Daniel, baby, can you say that again?'' Owen asked and the baby just giggled. 

''Glandpa and daddy'', Daniel said and tried to reach for TK, who walked next to his father and stroke Daniel's already long, curly hair. ''Daddy''. Daniel crapped TK's hand in to his own smaller one and giggled loudly, getting all of the guests to turn and look at them. 

''That's right baby. Daddy's here'', TK said smiling and he felt like he was about to cry soon, but his attention was soon taken somewhere else, when Grace and Marjan both let out an small scream. TK looked at the way they were looking at, just to see Charlotte standing up. Everyone were shocked and Carlos just laughed at the situation. 

''Charlotte, darling come here'', Carlos said and knelt so Charlotte could walk to him. Her steps where a bit shaky, but she managed to get to Carlos, who just lifted her on to his arms. ''M i pequeña Charlotte''. 

''Papa'', Charlotte giggled and Carlos just kissed her forehead gently. 

''My babies are way too old already. I can't take it'', TK whined and Judd laid his hand on his shoulder. 

''Wait till they're 18 and won't even notice you anymore''. 

''Not helping Judd'', TK said looking at his friend. ''But you're right. I should just cherish these kind of moments''. TK smiled and looked at his father who was playing with Daniel and then his gaze landed on  Carlos and Charlotte who were giggling at something. As long as TK had his family he would be the happiest man on earth. 

\---

''Daddy, papa'', Charlotte said when she walked to TK and Carlos' room. She jumped on top of Carlos when she couldn't get them to wake up. ''Papa''. 

''Charlotte?'' Carlos groaned when he finally opened his eyes. ''What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?''. Charlotte just shook her head and Carlos couldn't escape the fact how scared she looked. 

''No. Daniel sounds funny'', she said and jumped of the bed. Carlos gets in to an sitting position and looks at his daughter with sleepy eyes. 

''What do you mean Daniel sounds funny?''

''Like he couldn't breathe''. Carlos jumped out of the bed shaking TK harshly, before he opened his eyes, with shocked expression on his face. TK looked at his husbands scared eyes and soon he was in a sitting position, his head spinning from his fast movement. 

''Carlos? What are you doing?'' 

''I think Daniel is having an asthma attack. How old were you when you learned about your asthma?''

''I was two, just like Charlotte and Daniel''. Then Carlos' words finally hit him. ''We need to get Daniel in to the hospital''. 

''Go get Daniel, I'll start the car and get Charlotte ready, okay?'' 

''Yeah''. TK said pulling a shirt over his head. Luckily he was already wearing pants, so he didn't have to worry about that. He went to the twins bedroom to find Daniel sobbing and catching his breath. ''Hey baby. Daddy's here, you're going to be just fine'', TK said when he picked Daniel up to his arms. ''Daddy will always be there to protect you and now we're going to take you to the hospital, to make you feel better. Everything will be all right baby''. TK took one of Daniel's teddy bears before he rushed to put his shoes on and outside where Carlos was already waiting in the car for them. Charlotte was sitting on her seat with tears in her eyes. TK opened the passenger sides door before he sat down, Daniel still in his arms. 

''Is Daniel going to be all right?'' Charlotte asked and tears started to fall down her cheeks. TK's heart broke immediately when he saw Charlotte's teary eyes. She was actually worried of her brother and why wouldn't she. Daniel and Charlotte were inseparable, they have never been too far away from each other and when one of them was sick or gone too long, they would start to cry or worry about each other. 

''Of course he will. He's just having an asthma attack and we need the doctor to give him something to take so he would feel better. Don't worry your beautiful head, he'll be all right. I promise'', TK said trying to smile but he didn't know if he could actually do that. He was so worried about Daniel. TK just tried to calm himself down, he wanted to believe everything will be all right. 

Before TK even noticed, Carlos was already parking the car and TK just jumped out of the car, stroking Daniel's curly hair. Carlos helped Charlotte out of the car and then all four rushed inside the hospital and went to the nurse's station. There weren't anybody on seen, maybe because it was two at the morning. 

''Carlos? TK?''. Was heard behind them and both of them turned on their heels. Michelle stood there with worry painted on her face. ''What are you guys doing here at this time in the morning?'' 

''We think that Daniel is having an asthma attack'', TK explained and Michelle just nodded. 

''Well I can watch Charlotte while you're talking to the doctor'', she said and smiled at Charlotte who was already running towards Michelle. Michelle took her to her lap and Charlotte hugged her tight. 

''Are you sure?'' Carlos asked looking at his friend. 

''Yeah, I just brought my patient in and I would love to spend time with my goddaughter''.

“Thank you Michelle”, TK said when the doctor came to them. 

“Strand-Reyes, you called me on your way here. Is this mr Daniel?” the doctor asked and smiled when both TK and Carlos said yes at the same time. “Okay follow me”. They followed the doctor to some of the rooms and sat down on to the chair to wait for the doctor to help their son. ''Okay can you tell me mr Daniel's whole name, allergies or something we should know?'' 

''Daniel Harry William Strand-Reyes, he's two and allergic to peanuts and apples'', TK told holding Daniel tight against his chest. Daniel's breathing sounded worse than it had before they had left. 

''Thank you. You told that you think he's having an asthma attack and I can tell it really seems like that'', the doctor said and took something from the medicine cabinet behind him. TK recognized it as an inhaler. ''Okay can you keep him straight so I can give the medicine to him?'' TK just nodded trying to steady his trembling hands, but he couldn't do it. He was too worried and panicked, so his arms wouldn't listen to his brain.

''Here, let me get him'', Carlos said when he saw TK struggling, he passed Daniel to Carlos who held him as straight as he could while the doctor reached his arm to give the medicine to Daniel. TK watched their every move and every time Daniel dragged and painful breath his heart ace, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking and his foot to tap the floor nervously. After ten puffs and fifteen painful minutes the doctor was ready with giving the medicine and Daniel was finally breathing better and his eyes were slipping close. TK heard Carlos whisper to Daniel's ear something about trying to sleep. He couldn't be sure, he didn't really trust his own ears for that time. 

The doctor gave them instructions on what to do if something like that happened again, he also gave an inhalator to them, so they would be properly prepared the next time. They were finally out of the room and before walking back to Michelle and Charlotte, Carlos stopped him and wrapped his free hand around TK pulling him close. TK let few tears slip down his cheeks before he told Carlos that he was fine and that he just wanted to go back home. 

The first two years with the twins have been the scariest, happiest and most exhausting of TK and Carlos' lives but they couldn't be happier. As long as they were healthy and loved they were sure that the twins would be just fine, they would be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just want to make clear that I myself don't have asthma so I don't really know how it goes. I did my research but as I said I don't have experience about it. So I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I hope you still enjoyed this story :)


End file.
